


Alex's Advice (AgentCorp)

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Alex Danvers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: Alex had been in love with Lena Luthor for so long she is used to that feeling of unrequited love, she is sure that is all she will ever have. She's tried to move on but nothing has helped, no one can erase Lena from her heart and soul.Now Lena needs advice on her love life and Alex is discovering that sometimes you have to be selfless when you truly love someone, no matter how much it will hurt.Lena however has her own ideas.(Dedicated to one very thirsty AgentCorp Shipper, you know who you are.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Alex's Advice (AgentCorp)

Alex couldn't pinpoint the moment it had happened; she'd always assumed when a person fell in love, they'd know the time and date or at least the place, but in truth, it had snuck up on her when she was least suspecting it.

She couldn't even explain whether it was gradual or like a being struck by a sudden bolt of lightning, Alex only knew that it had happened and now whenever she thought of her, her whole stomach broke out into a fierce rumble of butterflies.

Was it common to fall utterly in love with a sibling's best friend? Alex asked herself this question every day, and each time her reply came back negative.

What would someone like Lena Luthor see in her anyway?

Alex sighed, running her hands through her hair she'd been sat outside Lena's office for what had seemed like an eternity.

Kara had been urging her to say something, to act on her feelings; apparently, she found the idea of her sister and her best friend dating to be the sweetest thing ever.

Alex had disagreed after her first attempt to reveal her real feels, and she'd gone to Lena only to find her with James Alex had been irrationally hurt.

She knew it was stupid, but that had stung, and every day she had to go watch the woman she loved with someone else hurt her even more.

Alex had tried casual dating, trying to move on and forget something that would never be for her, but it had never worked; no one had ever compared to Lena.

But Lena had dumped James long ago, and Kara was convinced that now was the time, in retrospect, Alex regretted letting her secret out even to her sister, but that was what happened in those silent drunken moments.

Alex fiddled with her tie, questioning the judgment of dressing like a 1920s gangster, she'd had an appraisal at the D.E.O, which had gone well, the high ended as soon as the L-Corp building came into view.

At least the tie gave her hands something to do.

Lena had called asking to speak with her, and Alex had no time to change before, she didn't want her suit sullied by the memory of rejection.

"Alex!" Lena gasped as she stood in the doorway to her office, everyone had left for the evening, and as usual, she'd found herself alone she hadn't expected to find Alex sitting outside her office. "What are you doing here?"

Alex shot to her feet with surprise. She hadn't noticed Lena's entrance. "I err...I..."

Lena furrowed her brows and took in the woman before her. Alex's short-cropped hair styled backward as usual when she worked, Lena always liked the difference between the hard edges Director and the soft floppy Alex. The grey suit was a new edition; however that drew Lena's attention. "Are you here about...."

"Yes, I mean no...Err maybe." Alex cringed at her stupidity.

Lena nodded. "Come inside."

Naughty images passed through Alex's mind as the words passed the woman's lips.

Alex followed the green-eyed woman; her eyes were drawn downwards to Lena's shapely bottom, not noticing when Lena stopped and, as a result, ran straight into her and sent them both spiraling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Alex gasped, feeling like a fool as she tried to lift herself up only on her flustered state she could not muster the strength to move.

"Alex."

"I'm so sorry you wanted my advice, and I attack you," Alex said, avoiding the woman's eyes, how had she suddenly turned into Kara?

Alex finally scrambled to her feet and reached down for Lena, pulling her up and hoping this could end quickly. Lena had needed advice, and Kara had said Alex should kill two birds with one stone.

Then Kara had given a long lecture about why that saying was so cruel, and Alex had lost the will to live.

"What was it you wanted advice about?" Alex asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Lena raised an eyebrow into the air and regarded the woman again before beginning. "I've met someone, and I seem to be finding it so difficult to tell them how I feel, and I would really appreciate some advice, and I think Kara wouldn't be the best person to ask, but then I thought of you."

Alex's face fell, and her heart took a deep dive, a cold sweat attacked her, and her face heated up. She was too late again, or maybe she was just never meant to have any time.

That didn't make it hurt any less, her heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice-like grip, tears threatened to sting her soulful eyes. She wanted to leave, run away and forget she'd ever come here tonight who was this new person she'd have to watch with Lena? Watch them love each other in full view of the world unashamedly while Alex skulked away to the shadows to shed her woes.

Lena waited expectantly.

Alex sighed, defeated it was all just dreams anyway. "You should just tell them, just be honest and open, and I'm sure it will work out for you." Alex hated that her voice broke, hated that she sounded so weak and frail. "Hopefully that is what you needed, I'm going to go now I have a bottle of whiskey with my name on it."

"Tell them, you say," Lena replied, ignoring Alex's declaration of an exit. "And how would I tell them? Where would be the best place would my office do, right here?" Lena asked, mentioning around her with her hands.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Alex sighed, wishing she could leave.

Lena, however, was blind to the other woman's discomfort as she turned away and strolled to her chair. "So I could sit in this chair you think and tell them, do you think I'd get some kind of reward for my honesty?"

Alex frowned, what the hell was this woman talking about? "Yeah, if you wanted, I guess."

"Interesting." Lena murmured loud enough for Alex to hear her as a devilish grin across her lips. "So, you think they'd help me live out a fantasy I've had for a while?"

"I don't know, ask them, Lena, for fuck's sake, ask them but let me go already." Alex shrieked angrily.

"For someone who prides themselves on winning at every game night, you're very dim tonight." Lena shook her head.

"What?"

"First, let me tell you what my fantasy is, and you must bear in mind that the person in my fantasy is the one I need your help with," Lena smirked.

"Can't you get Kara for this." Alex wined.

"Oh no, absolutely, not only you can help me." Lena protested. "You see, my fantasy is just something I've dreamed about, I want to turn the dream to reality. It is to sit in this chair as someone, i.e., you Alex gives me something."

Alex blinked blankly.

Lena rolled her eyes. "I want you to eat me out right here and right now."

"Excuse me," Alex asked, confused. "Why would you ask me to do this?"

"Goodness, this has been a trial." Lena sighed. "Come over here instead, and I'll show you."

Alex started to move until she had second thoughts and remained on the spot; something didn't make any sense. "Stop the games and tell me what is happening."

"No games." Lena purred. "I've had a crush on you since that first day you saved my life I was intrigued by you and then when I visited Kara that day you were at her apartment and introduced to me as her sister, I must admit I was rather jealous you were more."

Alex's mouth fell open. "It's me?"

Lena chuckled. "It's you."

"But you never said anything," Alex said.

Lena smiled sadly. "When we met you were taken, then engaged, I watched you plan a life with someone else knowing the jealousy was a stupid, pointless emotion because we didn't know each other, but I'd have given anything to change that. Then you all were keen for me to date James it was clear there was no hope even if you were single, I saw you out and about with your dates."

"Only because I couldn't have you." Alex rushed out the words moving quickly to stand in front of Lena's chair, crouching down and taking her hands into her own. "They were all pale imitations of you, and I may have been a little slow in the uptake unlike you, but I fell in love with you somewhere between us working together to help Sam and now because you're all I see when I close my eyes and I've had those dreams too."

Something in Alex's brain told her that it was now or never, and she couldn't stop herself. There had been too much time wasted already, not looking at her, Alex took the arm of her chair, swiveling it toward her more firmly.

Still not making eye contact Alex leaned in, her head pushing Lena's skirt up.

"Oh my, is this actually happening?" Lena gasped the breath being leeched from her.

Before she could say anything else, Alex's lips were nibbling on her through her panties, Alex's warm breath washing over her. Alex smirked as she heard Lena gasp, her arms flexing under Alex's grip as she tried to squirm, but Alex was past rational thought. Holding her wrists firmly, Alex gave her panty-covered pussy a long, firm lick, and then another, feeling her soft outer lips opening under the Director's tongue, which wriggled.

"Alex," Lena gasped, "please, you can't stop...." Lena cut off with a surprising little noise as Alex's tongue found her clit, lashing it through the material. She shuddered deeply, her arms relaxing momentarily – just long enough for Alex to release one of her arms, pull Lena's panties aside, and burrow her tongue into the pussy that she'd had been dreaming about for years.

Alex immediately lost herself in the sweet, silky velvet of Lena's slit under her tongue, the heat of the opening into her body, and the way she trembled as the other woman's tongue eagerly explored her soft folds.

"It's okay," Alex lifted her tongue long enough to murmur, and before Lena could respond, lashed her tongue over her bare clit, feeling the now-erect little nub under her tongue.

The moment Alex felt it, she let her tongue flutter, knowing exactly what that sensation felt like, knowing that no woman she'd ever met could pull away from anything that feels that good. Every moment had led up to this one with Lena, everyone had just been practice for the real thing.

Whatever Lena had been about to say was lost in a choked gasp as she wriggled nearly off the chair, her body squirming wildly. Alex chanced a look up at her now, and reveled in the chest heaving with anxious, excited breaths, the wide eyes once again staring upwards at the ceiling too lost in the moment.

Alex's tongue slowed, giving Lena gentle, luxurious licks, Alex felt her shudder again...and her eyes drifted closed. Alex exulted, her own arousal throbbing within her as she burrowed her tongue deeper. Swirling it lightly around Lena's clit and then dipping it inside her, holding in a moan as her sweet, tangy flavor coated Alex's eager tongue.

Lena's body relaxed slightly as she lifted her hands to run through Alex's short strands of hair, ruining the once sharp and sleek appearance.

Alex ran her tongue from the top of Lena's slit to the bottom, rubbing it from side to side, exploring every little nook and cranny of her pussy, finding sensitive spots aplenty to judge by her shaky breathing and short gasps of pleasure.

Alex knew that she could do this forever if Lena allowed it – but she also knew she had a time limit. Obviously, Alex didn't want their first time to be over a desk, she tried to romance her.

First, though Alex needed to get her to fill, she let her tongue slide deep inside Lena, almost moaning again at the heady flavor of the woman. Lena's scent filling Alex's head and mind, and then swirled her now-slippery tongue over her clit, slowly accelerating the motion.

Alex's lips gently sucked the little bead into her mouth as her tongue vibrated on the tip, and she felt Lena's hips lift off the chair before she jerked, grunting softly and gasping for breath. "Oh, Alex..."

Lena's hips jerked several times, twitching, and Alex drank deeply of her nectar, her hazel eyes closed, and her hands resting on Lena's. Finally, she relaxed with a deep shudder, her body going totally limp, her breathing suddenly deep and labored.

Alex gently licked her clean, easing her panties back into place and sat back, licking her lips clean, her eyes wide with a kind of shock that she had actually gotten the chance to taste Lena..

Alex's legs were actually trembling, with a hopeful heart she cast Lena a sweet smile. It seemed comical to Lena after what they'd just done that Alex would be kneeling before her with such a soft, innocent smile played across her lips. And yet it was utterly charming and one of the reasons she'd quickly fallen in love with the woman. "So, I guess you were right about your advice then." Lena breathed heavily.

"I told you I was, but the trick is to make sure you tell it to someone who already thinks the sun shines out of your butt." Alex smiled.

"I'm afraid Director Danvers I do not show my bottom on a first date, at least not until I've been bought dinner." Lena joked.

Alex suddenly found the strength in her go stand to her feet. "Come on, let's go right now!"

"Now?" Lena asked flustered as she righted her dress as Alex pulled her towards the door.

"Yes, I want to see that butt before the night is over, we've already wasted far too much time."


End file.
